A Not So White Christmas
by GrayLady523
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills are neighbors, they discover that they have something in common: they detest Christmas festivities, carols and Christmas decorations. This joins them on Christmas Eve and, after several glasses of Whiskey, they discover that this is not the only thing they both have in common.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they are owned by Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and ABC production. My sole purpose with these characters is to make them victims of my madness for fun, self-esteem and whoever reads it.

* * *

It was not that she hated the Christmas season, it's just that she could not understand how people could feel such joy and energy in that couple of days. Just thinking about having to decorate her apartment and have a smile on her face all the time, Emma Swan felt tired.

Perhaps her way of being was due to the time she had spent in the orphanage. She understood from a very young age that if she received a gift at that time she was lucky. She was never a capricious child, she knew that there were many children and that Santa was just a story for the children to behave the rest of the year in order to be able to top the list of children with good behavior. She was not disappointed when sometimes her year-round behavior was the best and she only received a couple of sweets, she felt happy and grateful, accepting the small detail with a smile and staying in her room, away from the hustle and bustle.

At that time, at the age of twenty-nine, a job and a home of his own, his attitude toward Christmas had not changed. It was Christmas Eve, cold chilling in the bones, she was dressed in her hottest pajamas of little moons and little sheeps, with a steaming cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon in her hand. She passed the channels quickly, completely ignoring the Christmas films and special programs of the time. Between channel and channel she came across a marathon of Scarface films, so she decided that that would be her night. She settled into her favorite chair, turned up the volume of her television, and prepared to watch the movie as she sipped her cinnamon hot chocolate.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas ..."

Outside her door a group of people sang. Emma narrowed her eyes as she thought that this could not be happening to her. A chorus of people singing Christmas songs was the least she wanted to deal with at that time. She turned up the volume again, begging that the choir get tired and leave her alone.

"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas; I want to wish you a Merry Christmas ..."

Emma snorted angrily. It seemed that having turned up the volume of the television, they took that as an indication so that they also raised their tone of voice. The blonde got up in a bad mood from her seat and looked for her wallet. She knew that these people wanted them to cooperate in a monetary way with the cause they represented. So if that was what they wanted, that was what she would give them.

At a determined pace, she went to the door and yanked it open to find the surprise that there was no one. She looked to both sides, the group of people was in the door of the apartment that was right next to hers. The choir was composed of several of her neighbors.

Emma smiled triumphantly, they were no longer her problem so she started to close her door so they would not notice. Suddenly some cries and insults drowned the chants of the choir. Emma opened the door wide enough to see what had happened there.

"I understand that You people want to share how happy you are these days but there are people who do not share the same joy." said a dark-haired woman with a mad tone to the group.

"Sorry mam, this never happened to us. What can we do for you so that your moods around the festivities change?"

"How about disappearing from this corridor? This would do a favor to most of the people living in this building." the little group looked at her in confusion. "What part of that I want You people out of my sight You did not understand?" asked the woman exalted. "Leave, now!"

The small choir began to run down the hall, passing Emma's door without stopping until they were out of sight. Emma opened the door completely to see the brunette looking at the place where the choir had disappeared.

"Will you also tell me that I'm bitter because I told them in the face what many people think?" asked the brunette sharply.

"Quite the opposite. " Emma replied. "Thank you for doing what I died to do. I think everyone has the right to celebrate as they please but without disturbing others."

"You're Emma Swan, right?" asked the brunette looking at her. For a moment, Emma thought that going out in pajamas to the hallway had been her worst idea. There was nothing she could do, she was there, she could not run to her apartment.

"That's right." Emma answered a little embarrassed. She looked for the first time in the evening at the brunette's outfit, a red dress and a pair of heels of the same color, and felt intimidated by the imposing woman she was talking to. "I think I don't know your name."

"Regina Mills, I moved to this building a few months ago.

"Well, Miss Mills I will not distract you further so that you can go wherever you are thinking on going.

"Actually I was thinking of going to the nearest bar and drinking until I lost consciousness" Regina answered. "I would invite you but I see that You are ready to go to bed early." at the insinuation that Regina had noticed her outfit, Emma blushed. "It would not hurt to have the company of such a nice and pretty woman talking to me."

Emma raised a confused eyebrow. Was it possible that the neighbor was flirting with her?nHow could she answer to that comment? She did not deny that Regina was a beautiful woman that anyone with has right mind would die for a smile like the one she was dedicating to Emma at that exact moment. The problem was that she did not know anything about the woman. All she knew was that she apparently hated these holidays as much as her, at least that they had in common. Maybe that would be her Christmas miracle, what did she lose by inviting her to her apartment?

"I have hot chocolate and a marathon of Scarface movies in my apartment, in case you want to share a cup before you go to a crappy bar.

Regina smiled happily, locked the door of her apartment and approached Emma.

" Do you have something stronger than hot chocolate in there?"

"I think I have a bottle of Whiskey somewhere in the kitchen."

"That sounds good." Regina said following Emma to the door of her apartment.

"You're not planning on stealing me, killing me or anything, are you? I'm asking you because I want you to know that I'm black belt and I can kick your nice ass in seconds." Regina just laughed and shook her head.

"I do not plan to do any of that, I can swear it, Miss Swan." Emma opened the door and let Regina in. "By the way Miss Swan, thank you for the compliment on my nice ass. "Regina said as she passed the door and winked at her

Emma blushed, but did not say a word. Her night would be one to remember her whole life.

-0-

After several glasses of Whiskey and forgetting they were watching a movie several times, Emma knew a little more of the woman. Regina, a privileged girl from a small town in Maine, fled to the city hoping to become independent of a manipulative mother, a father who adores her but does not have the strength to face her wife and an older sister that, from what Regina said, was a real pain in the ass. She had a dark sense of humor, which not everyone would understand and just as Emma did not understand the appeal of the Christmas celebrations. She hated them and her family didn't helped by practically forcing her to attend the annual Christmas party that year.

"That's why I wanted to drink until I lost consciousness. That state will last me until tomorrow, so it will make it easier for me to face my family." said Regina taking a long sip from her glass.

Emma did not know if it was because Regina inspired her confidence or if the Whiskey made her feel more loose and relaxed than usual, but she did not hesitate twice to tell her story. When she finished she was expecting Regina's distressed look, but it was just the opposite. Regina did not feel sorry for her, rather she looked at Emma with pride. Even without knowing anything about her, for the simple fact of being an honest and respectful person, Regina was proud of her.

This was how the hours passed between anecdotes and laughter. Regina looked at the clock, it was past midnight and, liked it or not, She had to go to her mother's house in the morning. If she kept drinking Whiskey and If Emma touched her hair again the way she was doing now she would not respond for her actions.

"I think I should go, Miss Swan." Emma looked at the clock and made a small pout.

"It's not that late and we still have Whiskey. We have to finish it." added the blonde raising the bottle.

"Although I'd love to keep talking to you, I really should go."

Regina started to get up, but the alcohol in her blood and the high heels she was wearing caused her to stagger. Emma moved quickly to her and held her in her arms, preventing the brunette from falling to the floor. Chocolate eyes crashed into the blue ocean of Emma's eyes and for the first time in a long time both women felt secure in the other person's arms.

Regina sighed, trying to contain her desire to entangle her fingers in Emma's hair. The blonde on the other hand could not take her gaze away from Regina's eyes. For a second she enjoyed the joy of being able to feel Regina's body so close to hers. She turned her gaze to Regina's lips for a second and let her impulses take over.

The blonde's lips joined the brunette's lips. Emma closed her eyes, enjoying the simple touch of her lips with Regina's. The brunette stared at the scene with her eyes wide open. She could not believe Emma was doing that. Regina did the same as Emma, closed her eyes and moved her lips at the same rythm of Emma's. Regina let free her desire, one hand tangled the strands of the blonde and with the other She pulled Emma closer to her. Emma parted her lips from those of Regina and began to lay a path of kisses down Regina's neck.

"Emma" moaned Regina as she felt how the desire traveled through every fiber of her being. Emma stopped abruptly and pulled away from her.

"I ... I'm sorry, Regina. I should not have done this.

"What? I've been, since you invited me to your apartment, holding on to the urge to not kiss you.

"But ... you wanted to go."

"I know. But I prefer a thousand times to be here with you than to go to my home to rest for the torture that I will live tomorrow with my family. Now, kiss me."

Emma smiled and gladly obeyed. Her lips and Regina's moved in perfect synchrony. She felt the concentration of desire growing in the pit of her stomach. Regina's hands slid down her curves until they settled on her butt and squeezed them a little, which made Emma moan.

Emma's moan made Regina feel more aroused than she already was. She opened her mouth and touched with the tip of her tongue Emma's lips, asking for access to her mouth. The blonde opened her mouth with pleasure, Regina's tongue stroked her mouth, making Emma's body tremble with desire. The blonde tangled her tongue with Regina's, both dancing to the beat of their hearts, tasting the remains of the intoxicating Whiskey flavor. Awkwardly, Emma laid her hands on either side of Regina's neck and with her thumb caressed her face with tenderness. After several seconds, both women separated and gathered their foreheads as they gradually regained the air that had escaped from both of them.

"You have to tell me now if you do not want us to continue this. If you do not tell me to stop, I'll end up tearing apart your ridiculous pajamas."

"That was my intention all along, Regina. I thought the message was clear. " said Emma pulling Regina from her dress until they both fell into the sofa, Regina above Emma.

Regina smiled. With shaking hands she began to remove the top of her pajamas, exposing Emma's breasts. Regina looked at them for a few seconds, resting her hands on them, massaging them gently as she captured Emma's lips with hers. This time, Regina's mouth was open, allowing quick and easy access to Emma's tongue. While Emma's tongue amused herself by taking control of the tongue of the brunette, Regina relished as she took the blonde's nipples between her fingers and squeezed them causing Emma to moan with each squeeze.

Regina suddenly cut the kiss, not giving Emma time to react, took Emma's left nipple in her mouth and with her tongue began to make small circles around the nipple. Emma's breath was agitated and with her fingers She pulled softly Regina's hair. One hand of the brunette went down her belly until she came across the elastic of Emma's pajamas. Her hand slipped beneath it and she did the same with the elastic of the underwear in a determined way, rejoicing at reaching her goal and delicately rubbing the small protuberance that made Emma's desire and arousal multiply. Involuntarily, Emma lifted her breast, giving Regina more comfort so that she could continue with her laborious task, which gradually caused the desire that was concentrated in the pit of her stomach to grow. Emma began to move her hands desperately over the body of Regina, hungry for more. At one point, Regina coordinated the movements of her tongue and mouth with those of her fingers, causing Emma to enter into a state of ecstasy and satisfaction she rarely met with another woman.

"Regina, if you do not stop now I'll reach the climax." Regina lifted her face and smiled contentedly.

"That's the idea Miss Swan." replied the brunette putting kisses on the woman's breasts and moving her fingers skilfully on the clitoris of the blonde.

In a matter of seconds Emma's moans were rising in volume until she reached a cry of pleasure saying Regina's name as she felt all that pleasure explode in her stomach and her walls twitched, leaving her breathless.

"That felt ..." Emma said agitaded, trying to catch air.

"You're welcome." Regina answered looking into her eyes with desire.

Emma did not wait to catch her breath in her entirety. She pushed Regina lightly until they both sat facing each other.

"I want you to lie down." Emma ordered haltingly, her walls still beating and contracting from the intensity of the orgasm she had had a few seconds before.

"As you order Miss Swan." Regina obeyed, laying her body on the couch and placing her head on one of the cushions. "As far as I can see, I'm at a distinct disadvantage."

Emma smiled as she began to lower the sleeves of Regina's red dress, exposing a black lace bra that covered the brunette's breasts. Emma swallowed hard, eager to remove that piece. She gently placed her hand under Regina's back and released the brunette's breasts, removing the straps from Regina's arms and throwing the bra aside. Emma was delighted for a few seconds because of the large size of Regina' breast, she was dying to touch them but she withstood her impulses, her priority was other, she continued to lower the dress, Regina got up a little, easing the task to Emma, until the dress was pooled in the ankles of the brunette. Emma laughed as she saw her main objective.

"You were not wearing underwear?" Emma asked smiling.

"It's weird that I wear one." answered shrugging the brunette. "I feel more comfortable."

"You're a bad girl, Regina.

Saying this, Emma began to kiss the insides of Regina's thighs. Each kiss got her closer to the forbidden fruit of the brunette. The closer her lips came to Regina's lips, the more she wanted to devour and leave the brunette breathless. Emma decided to do the same with the inside of Regina's other thigh. The blonde wanted to leave a path of kisses that directed her to that precious treasure. With each kiss, Regina swore she saw heaven. She felt the desire emanate from every fiber of her body, her breath gradually becoming more erratic as she felt the arousal gradually concentrated in her crotch.

"Emma, I need you, now."

"As You Order "

Emma pressed her tongue to Regina's lips, testing the juices emanating from the brunette. Regina tasted sweet, Emma licked her lips enjoying the taste of Regina for the first time. A taste that was unique and Emma would keep in her memory for the rest of her life. The blonde then went into the folds of Regina.

She began to pace her tongue slowly over Regina's lips, reveling the moment. With her tongue she moved through the entrance of the woman's interior, playing with the brunette's folds and entering and talking out the tip of her tongue, causing Regina to moan. Emma left a path of saliva until she reached Regina's clit. When her tongue touched the small protuberance she began to move faster. This made Regina repeat her name several times by the torrent of emotions that she felt at that moment. Regina began to pull Emma's hair with every wave of pleasure that the blonde was provoking in her. With every movement of Emma's tongue, Regina squirmed with pleasure.

Emma looked up to see how Regina's face was disfigured by all the pleasure that she was causing the brunette. Emma stopped her tongue for a second, she put her finger in her mouth, soaking it with her saliva, took it out and slowly went inside Regina, causing the brunette to arch her back by the sudden and pleasant intrusion. Emma began to move her finger in and out, gradually increasing in speed.

With her free hand, Emma took one of the brunette's breasts and began massaging it and pinching Regina's nipples gently. Emma was delighted to have the brunette in his hands and every moan of it was a balm for the hungry fire of desire that had formed in her stomach and crotch. Regina was about to reach climas, Emma knew when she felt Regina's walls twitch. She released Regina's chest and lowered her gaze again to Regina's crotch. She pulled her finger from the inside of the brunette and placed it in her mouth, tasting the brunette's juices.

"You gaste so good. Have they ever told you?"

"Emma, please, I'm very close. " begged the brunette, breathing hard.

"I want us to do it together." Regina smiled and nodded as she sat down.

Regina grabbed Emma's pants by the elastic and began to remove them from her path. Emma helped her by taking off her underwear. Once nothing was in the way of Regina, a mountain of clothing was on the floor and both women were naked, Emma passed her left leg over Regina. Regina imitated the act of Emma but with the right leg causing their crotchs to touch.

Regina caught Emma's mouth with hers and they both began to move to the rhythm of the passionate kiss. Regina could taste herself on Emma's lips and tongue. Regina laid her hands on Emma's butt and pressed it getting Emma more closer towards her. The blonde, taking the act of the brunette as an inspiration, placed her hands on the breasts of the brunette, massaging them as she craved.

With each kiss and squeeze both women reached the top of their pleasure, shouting the name of each and looking into each other eyes. Both women fell in the arms of the other, with beads of sweat coming down their backs and broken breath.

"I know you hate these festivities as much as I do." Regina commented once her breat was normal. "But I must admit, this is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had."

"I'm glad to hear that, the feeling is reciprocal. Is it necessary for you to go to your parents' house tomorrow? " asked the blonde with plea engraved in her eyes.

"I think you can dissuade me from going." Regina answered smiling.

"That will not be very difficult." Emma laid a tender kiss on Regina's forehead and smiled gleefully. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Miss Swan."

With those last words, Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist, Emma pulled her closer to her, and they both gave into the fatigue, thinking that after all, there was a reason to be happy on Christmas Day.

* * *

Hope You all liked it!

English Is not my first language and this Is my first story in english, so Im Sorry for any mistake.

You can follow me on Twitter If You like: evilregalPR_523

xo

Deb


End file.
